


When a star visits earth

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Star - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: A star comes down from the heavens and visits a forest. 
(based on the words: star, smoke, gold, closing, and teeth)





	When a star visits earth

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the product of my midnight ramblings. My friend em gave me the prompt of five words and this is what i came up with. I liked the star idea. i just went with it. 
> 
> also i just started school again so i don't have a lot of time for writing so i'll be a little inactive. i'm sorry. 
> 
> If you really want to continue this I might. After I finally finish my subnatica au

Jack stared up at the night sky. The stars glittered above his head. He watched as they flickered and twinkled. He smiled softly letting the calm of the forest wash over him. This was his favorite time. Things were calm. Time moves slower at night. The day busy and full. The night was void of responsibilities and chores. It was time to think. Or to not think. Jack was currently doing the latter. He was just enjoying the stars. Those bright beautiful balls of brilliance. The stories they could tell. The majesty they must have seen. Jack wanted nothing more than to hear all of the brilliant stories a star could tell. He was a lowly earth nymph, but he still could dream. Dream of the wonders the sky held. Maybe Jack was thinking after all. Though you can't fault a nymph for thinking such thoughts. The legends and myths that circled the stars were magnificent. Jack would often listen in on humans as they told stories. He loved the stories and wanted to believe each was true. 

Speaking of stories, the trees were whispering about a human camp not far off. Jack smiled. He sat up and looked around. He saw the smoke rise from a camp fire. He got up from his spot and began moving toward the camp. He wondered what stories these traveler would have. He hoped they knew some about the stars. When he finally got close, he kept out of sight and climbed a tree. He didn't need them telling stories of his existence to others. Jack got comfortable in the tree and looked down at them. There were three humans, all surrounding the fire. They were quietly eating some animal they must of hunted down. Jack began to regret coming to listen to them. They didn't seem to interesting. Certainly they wouldn't have any new stories for Jack. He was about to go back to his spot when one of the spoke. 

"Dan. Share with us one of your tales!" A burly man said. He smiled patting a lanky man on the back. The lanky man didn't seem to amused. 

"Arin, surely I have shared every tale I have with you," he said. The burly man simply laughed. 

"Aye, but you have not shared with Ross yet, have you?" The burly man, Arin, replied. The lanky man, Dan, considered this and looked at the other man. 

"Would you be interested in listening to one of my tales?" Dan asked the other man, Ross. Jack hoped that this Ross was as interested as he was in hearing the tales this Dan had. Ross shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Jack silently celebrated from his perch. He settled in for a story. This Dan had a good voice. If his story wasn't good, Jack would still be happy to listen to his voice. 

"Well then, I suppose I have a story or two I could share," Dan said. He was silent for a time. As if to decide what story he should tell. Finally he spoke again. "I know. I'll tell you about the time I meet a star." 

"A star? I haven't heard this tale," Arin commented. 

"Surely you mean you meet a famous entertainer or something along those lines," Ross said. 

"No, I mean a star. No different than the ones above us now," Dan explained. Jack smiled. This would be an interesting story indeed. "Now if you're both done interrupting me, I'll tell you my tale." Dan said. Both Arin and Ross nodded but remained silent. Jack held his breath. Dan took a deep breath. 

"It was a few years ago. I was young. I was out for a stroll late at night. The sky was clear and stars were shining. It was similar to tonight. Nothing about the night struck me as different. I glanced up to admire the stars for a moment. In that moment, I saw a single star shoot across the sky. But it did not vanish like other shooting stars.'

"I watched as it descended from the sky and strike the earth. As it hit, I felt the earth beneath my feet shake. I was amazed. At first I thought for sure I was dreaming. So I decided to find the star. To see if I had truly lost my sanity. It took no time to find the star. It landed quite close to me. But when I got there, instead of finding a great ball of light, I found a man. He stood in the middle of a large crater. Smoke rose off his shoulders. I thought for sure I had lost all sense. I reasoned that I must have imagined the shooting star. That the crater had always been here and the man had stumbled upon it as I had.' 

"I made my way down the side of the crater. I called to the man, asking him if he was alright. The man turned to me. It was then I realized that this was no earthly man. When he looked at me, I saw his eyes. They shimmered as if they were made of pure gold. Even in the dark of night, I could see them clearly. When he stared at me, it was as if he saw every aspect of my being. I pray to the gods he wasn't a being of evil. Then he spoke, his voice rumbling like thunder. 

"'Thank you for your concern, but I am fine,' he said. I nodded, unable to speak. He dusted himself off, looking about. His eyes seemed to loose their golden shine. He turned back to me, smiling. 'I'm afraid I'm not from around here. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of a tavern?' He asked. That was all I could handle. I burst into laughter. Wether it was from how unbelievable the whole event was or simply my nerves, I don't know. I walked over to the man and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. 

"'Tell ya what. I'll do you one better. How's about I buy you a drink myself?' I said to him. The mans smiled and agreed. We walked to the local bar in town. We talked the rest of the night. I don't remember what we talked about. I did drink some and it was a long talk. What I do remember is him asking a lot of questions about the forest. Things like what secrets it held, and stories I knew of it. I answered all his questions, but he didn't answer a single on of mine. Except for one. He told me his name. But that was it. I let him stay at my house that night. When I awoke the next morning, he was still there, asleep." 

Dan finished his tales. He smiled proudly as his friends say in silence. Jack was as equally blow away by the tale. 

"Well!" Ross suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence. Dan gave him a look of confusion, prompting Ross to continue. "What was the man's name!?" He said. Arin and Dan both laughed at their friend's out burst. If Jack wasn't hiding, he may have reacted the same way. 

"His name," Dan said, adding a pause as if to torture his friend more. "Was Mark." 

Suddenly the other two men burst into laughter. Dan frowned. Jack didn't understand their reaction. Mark was a normal human name. Why would they laugh? Jack found it hard to believe a star would have such a ordinary human name, but he did not find it funny. 

"Mark?" Arin said between laughs. "As in the man asleep in our tent?" Jack covered his mouth to keep from gasping. They had a star sleeping in their tent. 

"The same," Dan said. 

"You really did loose your sanity then," Ross chuckled. "That great big oaf in there couldn't possibly be some sort of being from the stars," he finished. Arin nodded and yawned. 

"Funny story Dan." Arin rose from his spot and stretched. "Now let's all get some sleep," he said. He headed into their tent. Ross followed, waving at Dan. Dan waving back, but stayed out by the fire. 

Jack sat quietly on his branch. He wanted to believe that this Dan had been telling the truth. That there was a star with in that tent. But surely, a star would not travel with humans. Anytime Jack had tried to befriend a human, they had tried to do awful things to him. Cage him, hurt him, even kill him. Would humans treat a star any different? Though, these humans were different from the ones Jack usually encountered. He was tempted to get down and ask Dan about his story. While he contemplated getting down from his tree, someone emerged from the tent. Jack nested back into the tree, staying put. 

Dan smiled at the new person. The man stretched and yawned. Jack studied him. He had hair as black as the night sky. His skin was tanner than the others he traveled with. He was shorter than all of them, no taller than Jack himself. The mans muscles were barely contained within the shirt he wore. Jack found himself staring at this human. As far as humans went, this one was extremely attractive. The man smiled at Dan, his teeth even seemed to sparkle. 

"Good evening," Dan said. The man nodded and sat across from Dan. This gave Jack a perfect view of him. Jack didn't know how to feel about this. 

"What'd I miss?" The man mumbled. Though he spoke low, his voice carried. It took Jack's breathe away. It was as if the heavens themselves had spoken. 

Dan smiled. "I was telling Arin and Ross the tale of how we met," he said. Jack silently gasped. This was the star. This was Mark. Looking him over, Jack did not find that hard to believe. Everything about this man seemed other worldly. Jack wanted badly to ask him a thousand questions. He wanted to talk to him. To know him. Jack had never been so close to his dream.   
Mark laughed. It was deep like his voice. Jack honestly wondered if he was laughing or if the earth itself was shaking. 

"Did they believe you?" Mark questioned. He wore a cocky smile. Dan rolled his eyes. 

"Of course not. You hardly seem like a celestial being," Dan smiled. Mark chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He looked up at the heavens and sighed. 

"Humans give us way too much credit. We're not all we're cracked up to be," Mark said. His face darken slightly as he talked. Jack wondered what he meant. Stars were the most beautiful thing he knew. What did he mean 'not all we're cracked up to be'? Could stars crack?

"There you go again. When ever you speak of your home, it is always negative. When will I hear of what it is truly like?" Dan asked. Jack bit his lip. Maybe luck was still on his side and Mark would talk of what the heaven were like. 

Mark looked at Dan and frowned. "You wanna know what it's like?" He asked. Dan hesitated before nodding. Mark sighed. He looked back up at the sky. "Cold. It's cold and lonely. Everybody has to be perfect. No one can do anything. It's bullshit!" He explained. He sounded tired and angry. He sighed again. "Why do you think I came down here? Earth is warm and full of life. Beautifully imperfect life!" He said. He looked back at Dan a smile on his face. His eyes twinkled in the fire light. Jack felt a draw to them. Everything about Mark drew Jack to him. The strange way he spoke. The way everything about him seemed greater than anything on earth, yet he carried himself as small and insignificant. Jack wanted to meet him so badly. But he dared not move from his spot. Even though all this drew him to Mark, it also scared him. Mark was bigger than Jack ever would be. Why would such a great being mingle with a lowly earth nymph? 

"I thought you came to earth in order to find 'him'?" Dan questioned. Mark simply smiled. He got up from his spot and started to walk into the forest. Jack kept himself hidden as Mark walked past him. "Where are you going?" Dan called after him. 

"To find him!" Mark called back. Jack watched as he left the camp site. Looking back at Dan, Jack decided following Mark would be far more interesting than staying put. Jack silently climbed down from his spot in the tree. He turn and followed the strange enigma that was Mark. As Mark walked, Jack stayed in the shadows. They didn't walk to far. In fact they ended up in the clearing Jack had been early. 

Mark stopped in the middle of the clearing. Jack stayed back, hiding behind a large oak. Mark looked to the sky and sighed once again. He dropped to the ground and stared at the sky. Jack just stared at him. Waiting. Waiting to see the glory a star possessed. This was his chance. He could hear the stories a star could tell. He could finally find out what it was like in the heavens. But he was scared. Too scared to move. Too scared to seize the one chance he would get to fulfill his dream. Then, that dream spoke. 

"Where are you?" Mark asked aloud. He was talking to himself. Or was he talking to the other stars? Jack waited. "You've been here every other night. Why aren't you here tonight?" Mark said aloud once again. Jack breath caught in his throat. Jack had lived in this forest his entire life. As nymph, that was much longer than any human. Jack knew that the only creature that sat in that clearing every night was himself. Had Mark seen him from the heavens? Was Jack truly who he was looking for? 

Jack felt something surge through his veins. There was no words to describe the feeling properly. Courage? Hope? Pride? Love? Joy? Those were all there, but there was so much more. Jack felt his feet moving him forward. This all felt like a dream. He couldn't believe that this was reality. He moved closer to Mark. He wondered if this was the feeling icarus felt right before the sun burned his wings. Mark noticed Jack's moved. He lazily looked over. Jack froze when Mark's eyes fell on him. Mark bolted up. He seemed shock. Jack didn't know what he should do. So, he did the only thing he could think to do. He introduced himself. 

"H-hello," Jack said quietly. He cursed himself for being so nervous. He wanted to make a good impression. Mark was still staring in awe at him. Jack began to wonder if this had been a mistake. 

"Hi," Mark said, his voice barely above a whisper. Jack took a deep breathe. This was it. This was his chance. 

"Are you truly a star?" Jack spoke without even thinking. There was a beat of silence. Jack regretted opening his mouth in the first place. But Mark didn't seem bothered by Jack's odd behavior. Mark chuckled. His laugh reminding Jack of a rolling thunder storm. 

"That a weird question to ask somebody you just meet," Mark said. Jack bit his lip nervously. He nodded. Mark smiled at him. "Where you spying on us?" Mark asked. 

Jack felt a brush crept onto his face. "I wasn't spying per say. I was simply listening to your friends stories," Jack said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. Mark gave him a cocky smile. 

"That sure sounds like spying to me," he said. He had a joking tone to his voice. Jack decided to take up a similar tone. 

"Well this is my forest. I have every right to know what goes on with in it," Jack said. He puffed his chest out proudly. Mark got up from his spot on the forest floor. He moved closer to Jack. Jack's breath caught in his throat. He was inches from a star. He felt as though at any moment he could burn up. Mark leaned closer to Jack, whispering in his ear. 

"Is that so?" He said. His voice sent shiver down Jack's spine. Jack nodded. Words were lost on him. His mind couldn't make sense of what was happening. A smile spread across Mark's face. 

Suddenly Mark wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him. Jack was frozen stiff. Mark released as quickly as he had hugged him. Mark smiled at Jack, his brown eyes sparkling, almost glowing. 

"I found you," Mark said breathlessly. Jack stared at him, still in shock. He was so confused. Mark continued hesitantly. "You. Every night I saw you staring at the stars. Your eyes were always filled with wonder. I wanted to meet you, to talk to you, to see you in person. And-and I did it! I found you!" Mark exclaimed. Jack didn't know what to say. A star wanted to meet him? A star had saw him? Jack looked up at Mark. Mark's eyes were filled with wonder and excitement. Jack wondered if Mark had seen the same thing in his own eyes every night. 

"Why me?" Jack asked. It was the only thing he could think. "Thousands of people must look up at the stars every night. So... why me?" He elaborated. 

Mark smiled softly at him. "Well cause," he started. He looked up at the sky. He's smile darkened slightly. "You always seemed to be looking at me. Not looking through me. Not looking past me. You looked at me," Mark looked back Jack. Jack smiled. 

"Well then I suppose I should introduce myself," Jack said. He extended his hand toward Mark. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but he had seen humans introduce themselves this way. "I'm called Jack," he said. Mark smiled, grabbing Jack's hand and shaking it. 

"I'm Mark."

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @samipleir. i'll update you on my life and stuff so you'll know when i'll update fics and stuff. also i have like six different projects going so sorry


End file.
